


Admiration

by danvrsnatasha



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short as hell, but it's cute, i got bored and wrote this, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrsnatasha/pseuds/danvrsnatasha
Summary: Fluff between Misty and Cordelia while they lay in bed together.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, guys! i wanted to make it longer but i hardly had any inspiration, anyways enjoy this short cute drabble! <3

Misty sat comfortably next to her girlfriend, Cordelia, on the bed they shared together. They both were quiet tonight, not many words were said between the two, but they hardly ever needed words to know exactly what the other was thinking. Delia read from one of her favorite books, while Misty silently sat next to her, admiring the supreme with such love and adoration. The swamp witch analyzed every detail of her girlfriend's face, while a small smile was etched onto the younger girl's feature as she admired the supreme.   
"Hey, Delia," Misty finally broke the comfortable silence between the two.   
Cordelia looked up from her book and turned her attention to the Cajun witch next to her. "Yes, dear?" She said, letting an easy smile take over.  
"Did ya know that you're so damn beautiful? And so damn cute?" The Cajun girl replied, a grin now forming across her cupid bow lips. Misty was always one to compliment Cordelia every chance she got, she loved the way her girlfriend would smile and blush at her compliments.   
Cordelia blushed accordingly, feeling her face heat up a bit from her girlfriend's words. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat before replying. "Thank you, Mist."   
Misty watched Delia's eyes, how they always had the glimmer in them everytime she'd look at the swamp witch, Misty loved the brightness of Cordelia's eyes. The compassion they held, the gentleness.   
"I love you," Misty said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.   
Cordelia turned her head to her girlfriend once again, a wider smile taking over her full lips this time. She grabbed the Cajun girl's hand and pressed a loving kiss to her fingertips. "I love you too." Her voice was as quiet as Misty's.   
A few more moments passed before Misty had leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Delia's lips, quickly the supreme melted into the kiss without much thought. Misty brought her hands up to cup the older woman's face, their lips still against each other.  
They stayed like that for a moment before Cordelia was finally the one to break the loving kiss. Their foreheads pressed against one another, while the two women panted softly.  
"That was amazin'." Misty smiled and traced patterns into Cordelia's cheek with the pad of her thumb.  
"I agree," Delia uttered before quickly pecking Misty's lips.


End file.
